


The Wilde Distraction

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood, Wilde (1997)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness is always looking for distractions. His vortex manipulator works and he lands in the late Victorian England. And meets one special writer. Oscar Wilde and his young lover Lord Alfred "Bosie" Douglas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wilde Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I was fascinated with the idea letting our very attractive Captain Jack meet the famous writer Oscar Wilde, especially if one consider his preferences.  
> The character of Oscar and his lover Bosie is based on the 1997 movie "Wilde" about the writers life. Wilde was played by Stephen Fry and Alfred by Jude Law (oh yes ;D and he's blonde). The whole story is set after Children of Earth and End Of Time.  
> This is my first smutty FF, so be nice, but I want to hear your opinion! R&R  
> I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as it did me to write it :) Thanks for your time.

This has always been his favourite bar. A 51st century bar with all species one can imagine.  
It was possible to pick always someone new. Interspecific sex was always fun and a good distraction.

Jack tipped with his index finger on the glass and immediately the barkeeper filled it up with his favourite scotch.

It was the same bar.

Few weeks ago the Doctor popped by to say goodbye.  
He was gone now, saving the world with a new face, leaving the Captain behind.  
He introduced him to Alonso, but the human just wasn't HIS human.  
He was too ordinary and nothing compared to the one he lost.  
He ran away from it.  
From everything, that reminded him on the team he had lost.

Everyone just faded away from him..  
Firstly it was Susie, then Tosh, Owen and at last Ianto.

Ianto was always different and he missed him so much.  
He tried to forget him.  
Forget the smooth brown hair, the blue eyes and the smell of coffee on his skin...

  
The time agent took a big gulp of his scotch.  
 _'Damn it...This is miserable' ,_ the burning liquid was running down his throat,  _'..I am..'_  
Another distraction was the thing he needed right now.  
In the crowded bar were some Silurians, Kraysoshi, Haysonians, Gcomiacs and Raxacaricofallapatorians.   
He already had the pleasure to "dance" with most of them. No not the Slitheen. They reminded him too much on his past adventures with Rose and the big eared Doctor.

Finally a interesting female entered the room.  
 _Wow._  
A Vaysakian was the last person he expected to appear in this bar.  
Vaysakians had beautiful deep green skin, great purple eyes, were very flexible and had this long tongues...

Jack put down his glass, smirked and ordered two hypervodkas. He grabbed the drinks and got up to greet his distraction. His blue eyes met the deep purple ones and ,with his most seductive smile, he offered her the vodka.  
"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?"  
"I'm Kadra. I hope you will not let me drink this on my own, Captain Jack Harkness." smiled the Vaysakian, took the drink and pointed at the chair on the other side of the table.  
 _'Wow this was easy...'_ "Definitely not. You surely deserve some very good company." said Jack and sat down in the offered place.  
He watched her tongue sliding into the glass and tasting the clear liquid.  
Mmm...he could imagine feeling it on his skin. She looked him in the eyes. The captain knew, he already had her and it wouldn't take long to make his imagination come true.

Fifteen minutes later the long tongue was slipping around his cock and his brain was overflowing with pleasure. Not wanting to come just from a (really amazing) blowjob, he took Kadra's chin and forced her to stand up. Jack pressed her against the wall. He wanted a distraction, but it didn't mean to be cruel and let her go unsatisfied.  
All the time he kissed her, caressed her and thrusted into her, he didn't feel any affection or intimacy. It was just sex and for now, he just enjoyed his mind going blank with the orgasm and the screams of bliss from the Vaysakian in his arms.

Kadra has been fun and both of them didn't want to make more out of it and their ways parted just after the got back to the bar.  
Jack was smiling now and sat down on his usual place.  
The barkeeper (grinning) asked: "Vaysakian?"  
"Yeah and let me tell you Hoyme...She had a bad, bad tongue." answered the time agent and ordered his next drink with a cheeky smile on his lips.  
Hoyme chuckled and poured some good scotch in Jack's glass: "Wohohou..Maybe I will catch her later.."  
 _'This polygamous society is just awesome.'_ thought the Captain and winked at him.  
He even had sex with him few times. It was pleasant and no hard feelings were involved, but this bar was getting boring and he decided to leave...  
Jack drunk up his drink, saluted to Hoyme and walked out of the door. He lit up a cigarette as he walked down the dark street.  
Gwen would frown at him, put her hands on her hips and give him a tongue-lashing about cancer risk..etc..etc..  
The tall man laughed out loud at this thought.  
He will possibly never die. He will watch the universe die and the humans survive for thousands of years, but for now he wanted to find some unexpected adventure.  
 Since he got this thing, no hour passed without looking down on the vortex manipulator and check his environment.  
In the last weeks he didn't use it that much, because alcohol and sex were enough distraction at this time. Until they weren't...

Jack pressed some buttons, settled the space-coordinates to earth and left the time-coordinates free. It will be amazing to appear in an unknown time.  
 One button to his escape was left and he pressed it without hesitation.

 

***************************************************

The first thing he heard was the neighing of a horse, which was bound to a carriage.  
The time agent looked around.  
The smell of cigars, opium, sex and heavy perfume filled his nose. It came out of a open door next to the carriage. Behind that door was obviously some sort of a club.  
He smiled to himself and walked straight through the gate.

A spectacular view opened before his eyes.  
Looking around the large room, a big grin showed up on his face.

 It was the late Victorian England. The drugs, the philosophy, the orgies...oh and the begin of the modern society in terms of sexuality.  
The futuristic man headed to the right to the terrace ,which was surrounding the whole room. It was positioned higher than the dance floor and it was bordered by private niches.  
A lot of them were hidden behind heavy scarlet curtains, which obviously veiled some private parties.  
Delicate parties.  
As he walked pass the covered niches he heard some moans and muffled screams escaping though the fabric.  
 Jack smiled a little bit. _'This is going to be so much fun.'_  
There were some dancers (or high-class prostitutes, if you want) and were performing to the interlude of Carmen.  
 He wanted to find a table to watch the show, when an arm wrapped around his waist.  
Jack turned around and face a beautiful woman with curly black hair.  
 She was wearing a red corset.  
  "Looking for some fun, handsome?" asked the dancer and let her hand slip down to his arse.  
"Of course, but now I want a drink first. Scotch, pure. Thanks" said Jack and broke free from her embrace. She looked a little bit sulky when he glanced back.

A male laugh filled the air and a hand pulled on his coat. The Captain looked down, just to face a very young blonde man.  
With a voice still full of amusement the blond gentleman said: "I'm afraid you just insulted Leila by calling her a waitress. You better sit down, so we can protect you from her revenge. Don't you mind to share your company with us?"  
Now he was pointing at the place on the bench in their niche. Jack nodded and let himself down next to a black haired older gentleman. Both of his new companions were wearing black tails and bow ties, which were so typical for this time.  
The man stretched out his hand and asked: "My name is Oscar Wilde and who you might be?"  
Jack blinked a few times, took the offered hand and smiled: "Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you Mr.Wilde."  
"Oscar, please" smiled the writer back.  
The blonde man added: "Lord Alfred Douglas, but you can call me Bosie."  
"Of course..." mumbled the time agent.

What a wonderful coincidence to meet such a great artist as Oscar Wilde and his lover Bosie. The writer, who formed the picture of a homosexual man for the 20th century.  
 _'This is definitely going to be a lot of fun._ ' " Naturally you both can call me Jack."  
"So Jack...where are you from?" asked Oscar and took a drag from his cigar.   
The Captain was just slipping out of his coat.  
" Oh here and there. I travelled a lot. Experiencing all the perks of life." answered Jack and took the cigar, which Bosie was offering him.  
He lit it up and as he took the first drag, he leaned back on the bench, exhaled the heavy smoke and a sigh escaped his lips: "Oh this is a good one."  
He put the cigar once more in his mouth and cached the exploring looks from Alfred and Oscar. They were tracing the movement of his lips around it.

It turned out that the three man had the same sort of humour and related opinions. Within minutes it felt like they have known each other for years.  
The air in the niche already have grown heavy by the smoke, when Leila showed up with three drinks. She was obviously interested to give it another try and sat down in Jack's lap.  
Her long curly hair tingled on his arm. "Do you want some fun now, sweetheart?" asked the prostitute and rubbed her arse on Jack's lap.  
The Captain smiled at her and responded: "I think I've already found wonderful company for tonight, thank you darling." He pushed her back to her feet and pinched her bottom. She giggled and left.  
Oscar laughed and raised his glass: "To wonderful company for tonight." The other two man followed his example and clinked their glasses.

***

The show was amazing. It must have been only few years since the opera came out and now there were about 20 women throwing their long skirts in the air and kicking in the air with the well known music in their ears.  
Often they had to stop their witty conversation because the show was getting loud and the (mostly male) audience cheered loudly for the girls.  
Beside watching the show they listened to stories which the other ones had to tell.  
Alfred was studying and writing mostly poetry.  
Oscar had written a new play recently and expected it to be a huge success.

After almost an hour and two more drinks the talk turned to a philosophical conversation about the prudery of this society.  
  
"...in the ancient Greece, it was normal to see two man expressing affection for each other, even if it was in a sexual content." added the author and looked straight in Jack's eyes.  
The agent grinned and said: "Exactly!..I think someone should see the beauty of a human being without prejudice. We can't change who we feel attracted to and pressing down the emotions will destroy us."  
 He leaned over the table to take some of the snacks on Bosie's side and added: "I don't live up to some imaginary classes. I want to experience every single side of the life."

The two Victorian men exchanged a look and started grinning.  
 They didn't answer at all and still smiling both shifted closer to the table. Jack understood the situation immediately and wasn't surprised finding Oscar's hand resting on his tight.  
He throw a challenging look at the other man, as an answer he felt Bosie's leg parting his legs and rubbing the fabric of his own trousers to his skin.  
"I think we need some privacy for this discussion. You said every experience, don't forget that." said Alfred with a lower huskier voice and got up.  
He went to the edge of the niche and slowly, all his muscles stretching, closed the red velvet curtains. The blonde man turned around and started to loosen up his bow tie.  
"I think you will like this new experience." added the young man, slipped his tailcoat to the floor and started to open up the buttons of his white shirt.  
 Oscar put more pressure to his touch and started rubbing his palm higher and higher on Jack's tight.  
The Captain breathed out shakily and continued watching the young blonde stripping, who just let his jacket and shirt fall to the ground.  
The poet continued by unbuttoning his trousers. He traced his palm down his chest, above his stomach and finally slipped under the cloth of his underwear. Grabbing himself firmly his breath got stuck and a quiet moan escaped his lips.  
Jack felt his member twitching in interest and heard the writer breathing heavier than before.  
Jack turned around and faced Oscar.

"Let's not pretend that it will be a new one, but I think it is surely going to be a good one." smiled the time agent and let his big hand slip in Oscars hair to pull the writer into a passionate kiss.  
His tongue put constant pressure on these lips and when he bit down, they parted and two tongues danced around each other. They pushed and fought for dominance. Wilde moaned into the kiss and felt Jack's lips turning upwards to a smile against his mouth.  
The Captain enjoyed to hear this lovely sound from the man. He ripped away the bow tie and the buttons of the shirt and slipped his hand under it to caress the hot skin.  
Suddenly he felt another warm pair of hands going down his back, grabbing around and dragging up his T-shirt. The braces fell down from his shoulders and a lustful gasp escaped his lips, when Bosie pinched his nipples with one hand and put pressure on his stomach just above his trousers with the other one.  
Oscar removed the rest of his shirt and jacket , while the young blonde let his tongue and teeth trace around Jack's neck and they both together watched the writer undressing.  
The time agent decided not to stay passive anymore and left himself up in Oscars lab.  
Wilde gasped when Jack pressed their hips together and both started slightly moving. They moaned each time their still covered arousals met.

 Bosie grabbed around Jack's hips and opened the trousers of both men. He forced all of the remaining fabric away and left them naked on the bench.  
The body heat intensified the touch of their groins. It send shivers through their spines and lustful groans to their lips.

"Oh..god..faster!" moaned the writer

Jack felt the stiffed member of the younger man behind him pressed against his arse and he pulled back to pleasure the third player in the game.  
The cock slipped between his buttocks and he started to move up and down to rub it. The poet groaned deep in his throat.  
Oscar whimpered at the loss of friction and pulled himself nearer to Jack

"I need more. Come back. Please more." started the writer to beg, but didn't even wait for the answer.  
 He started to lick and bit on Jack's neck, pressed himself back against the gridding hips.  
Moans of relief escaped their lips when the flesh of the three men met in fast movement.  
The air was musky and the three men were gasping for oxygen. The bench was creaking under their weight.  
The time agent enjoyed being pressed between the two bodies.  
One prick rubbing along his own and one constantly hitting his entrance without slipping in.  
For another minutes the movements fastened, but when he heard both of his partners coming closer, he stopped moving and pushed Oscar back.

He turned fully around and snogged Bosie with the same hot passion he gave Oscar.  
 His hands were wandering on the body of the younger man.  
 Kissing, pitching and biting on sensitive points he pushed him to lay down on the bench and pressed his body against him.  
"Don't stop..you're go.. _uh_..d" mumbled the blonde man with a shaky voice.  
When he slipped back, licking the heated flesh, he stopped his mouth above the blond private hair, he rested between the opened legs and looked back to Oscar.  
The writer was just watching the both men with a fast deep breathing.  
"You like to watch, don't you?" said Jack, arched his back and leaned backwards to let Oscar see every detail of their bodies.  
 He could almost see the blood moving to Wilde's prick, making it harder with every second that passed and his eyes black with lust.  
Captain didn't need an answer and leaned back, towards the blonde man. He pressed himself on the thin figure gridding his groin to the waiting hips.  
He jerked up once more and pressed his lips to Alfred's ear.

"Your friend here is really kinky" said the immortal, rubbed their stiffed members together and received a approving moan from the man.  
 Bosie arched his back with a low muffled scream.  
Jack bit down on his right nipple and let his lips wander to the collarbone.

"So..Mr.Wilde likes to watch...Let's give him a good show, don't you think Bosie?"  
He let himself slip back, tracing his tongue over the muscles of the pale body and gained a hungry groan from both of the men.  
 The one wanted to feel and the other on to watch more.  
Jack licked from base to top of the throbbing member before him and slowly let it slip between his lips to penetrate his mouth and throat.  
Sliding his rough tongue around the top, moving up and down until it hit the back of his throat, taking Alfred's more or less unwilling thrusts, he almost let him come, but pulled away just before the edge.

"Stop teasing Jack" mumbled the blonde, gasping for air and tried to drag the Captain's mouth back to his cock.  
The immortal just chuckled and left himself up. He watched the weakened aroused body under him and said demandingly : "I'm not teasing...you will get more" he kissed Alfred and looked him in the eyes: "...Get on the table."  
Bosie just laid there still gasping, until he understood and lifted himself up on top of the heavy wooden table, head near Oscar, so if he tipped his head back, he could look straight in his eyes.  
He did it and faced his lover and waited for Jack's move.

Wilde let out another groan, slipped his fingers to his own arousal and started to stroking himself.  
 He closed his eyes, pressed his hard groin into his palm and moaned loudly.  
 Suddenly he felt foreign fingers wrapping around his own, moving his hand aside and continuing where he left.  
 Oscar bit down on his lower lip and pressed down another moan.  
 Jack stopped pleasuring him and placed a kiss on his lips.  
"Don't touch yourself. We will play later. Just watch how I take your lover. Fully, hard and fast. Making him scream my name instead of yours. Understood?" growled the Captain against his mouth, crawled back and licked him from root to head and let his tongue circle around the top until he heard the shaky: "U.. _ahh_..nderst.. _oo.uuh_..d." from the writer, who just moaned within saying it and crinched his nails into the wood of the bench.  
Jack stood up, walked around the table, bowed down (much to Oscar's pleasure) to grab his coat and pulled out a tube of lube from it.  
He approached slowly the table and leaned in to meet Bosies body on the table.  
"You know what...I will make you beg for it. Beg to feel me inside of you. To fuck you faster."  
said Jack in a husky voice to Alfred's ear, but loud enough for Oscar to hear it.  
"This will be easier, than you might think." groaned the blonde man and dragged the immortal down to let their hips meet again. He was stronger than he looked and managed to pull the Immortal on top of him. Both of them gasped and moaned in the unexpected pressure.  
Jack nipped at his collarbone and let himself slip back on his feet. He opened the tube and slicked up his fingers and his hard member. He took his time to do so and applied the lube with slow moves gaining some lovely sounds of the two men.  
The Captain grabbed the tights of the young man on the table, moved them with pressure slowly upwards until he reached the hot longing middle, opened the legs. He slidded one palm up and one down.  
With one hand stroking Alfred's cock, he positioned his index finger of the other hand on Bosie's entrance. The immortal let his finger circle around the tight ring of muscles few times before pushing it in. The blonde man tensed a little bit, but when the finger started moving in and out he moaned, shifted his hips upwards, so he could take everything he got.  
Jack thrusted slowly into him ,before adding a second one and scissoring them inside the thin man.  
Bosie let out a scream and mumbled: "God Jack..I need more..M.. _oo_..re!"  
And he got it.  
 Jack kissed his neck, caressed his skin once more and added the final third finger.  
The willing boy moaned , arched his back a little bit and whispered:  
"Faster..more.. _ahh_..inside..now"  
Jack pulled out his fingers, ignoring Bosies protesting whimper and pressed his slicked head against the entrance.  
 "Beg me more..in every naughty detail..beg me to take you now!"  
"Please..please..I want you inside me, hard, moving faster and faster, make me scream, fuck me..please!" begged the thin man  
"Good enough" growled Jack and started pushing in and burying himself deeper with small thrusts.  
Alfred inhaled sharply because of the little pain and the immortal let him adjust to his size.  
He lifted up one leg over his shoulder and started to move.  
"Oh god..so tight." moaned Jack and trusted deeper.  
Both of them moaned and gasped and with every meeting of their bodies the thrusts were getting deeper, harder and faster.  
The blonde man rolled his eyes back and screamed out, when the immortal found the sweet point inside him. "Oh god yes...there..more..there..do it again.."  
The Captain grabbed his hips, repeated the move and continued to hit the prostate with every deep impact. They both moaned the others name.  
The tight muscles were smoothly sliding along Jack's cock and he was getting nearer.  
 He grabbed around Alfred's bumping member and started to stroke him synchronously with his movement.  
Bosies moans were getting high pitched, his muscles were twitching and he finally screamed Jack's name, when the burning pleasure of his orgasm floated his system.  
Feeling Alfred tighten around his cock, pushed the Captain over the edge. He moaned almost as loud as the young man did scream seconds ago and came hard inside him. White hot bliss spread through the bodies leaving them breathless and panting.  
Finally Jack pulled out, leaned in to lick up the hot come from Bosies stomach and looked up to see the watching writer behind the table.

Wilde's knuckles had turned white by clinging onto the bench, trying hard not to touch himself.  
Jack grinned when he noticed how hard Oscar still was.  
 He moved away from the blonde, nearly unconscious man on the table and moved around it, crawled back on the bench and slowly started to move towards the author.  
"Look at him. So young, strong and now nearly senseless. It was a good show, wasn't it?...Why do I even ask..I can literally see it, how good it was." said Jack and slipped his hand upwards on Oscars tight, who's breath hitched and got faster.  
 He gasped when the hand approached his throbbing member and grabbed him. Still slicked up with the lube and come from the formal intercourse Jacks palm slipped easily on the hardened flesh.  
 Moans escaped Oscars lips when the Captain started stroking the writers engorged prick in a fastening pace.  
The voyeur bit his lip again and growled loudly. In this state of arousal it wouldn't need much to bring him to an orgasm.  
 By his high-pitched moans Jack could tell that he was close. He looked in his eyes and said:  
"I want you to come right now. Your cum will spread on my hand and I will lick each of my fingers clean. Right before your eyes."  
This was too much for Wilde and he came shamelessly screaming and shuttering under the pleasuring spikes of his long wished orgasm.

Jack kept his promise and licked the white liquid, which were dripping from his hand.  
He looked down on the two men.  
 Oscar and Alfred were exhausted and stayed right where they've finished. Spread out on the table and collapsed on the wooden bench.  
The immortal stood up, picked up his clothes and let them disappear into the large pockets of his coat. He put on his military coat and buttoned it all up.  
Before he left the niche, he kissed both of the man once more and said: "Gentlemen, this was on hell of a good shag. Best one I had in months, but it's better when I leave now. It's been literally a pleasure. We may see us again AND next time ...well let it be a surprise." and he winked at them.

Captain Jack Harkness slipped through the curtains, without opening them naturally, wearing only his coat and boots. He smiled at Leila and left the club.  
Taking out his vortex manipulator, he grinned. Now he understood why the Doctor loved not to know where he lands.  
Jack pressed the buttons and disappeared, leaving behind this velvet world.


End file.
